


Pretty Singers Club

by bealovelylady



Series: PSC [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idols, K-pop References, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Daichi’s favorite k-pop band is finally coming to Japan on tour and Daichi has to be there, front and center, to see his favorite member live.Idol AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is honestly just a fluff piece of some fantasies I like to entertain lmao. Enjoy ;)

“Did you hear?” someone whispered near him as Daichi sat at the bar in the small shop, eating ramen by himself. He was tired from work, but still his ears couldn’t help but perk up when he heard a name he was very familiar with. “PSC just announced their world tour! They’re finally coming to Japan to tour!”

Daichi’s ears burned and he quickly pulled out his phone. How had he missed this announcement? Sure enough, there was a notification on his phone. His favorite k-pop band was going on tour, and one of their concerts was in Japan, an hour from where he lived! Six months from now... 

He slurped down the rest of his noodles and ran all the way home. As soon as the door closed behind him, he froze and pumped his fist in the air. Since their debut four years ago, he’d followed them. Only recently had they gained a lot of attention outside of Korea, and finally, finally, they were touring outside their home country. He would do whatever it took to get there, front row, close enough to see the expression on his favorite member’s face. 

He unlocked his phone as he sank to the ground, staring at the photo in the news release on the concert. He stroked at the phone, at the pixelated silver hair, and bit at his lip. He was probably a little too obsessed for a 25 year old office worker, but Suga had struck a chord in his heart from the moment he’d laid eyes on him, and he’d followed their band, their social media sites and vlogs religiously since, buying all the CD’s and photo books. 

He’d have to save his money from now on, glancing at the price list. Tickets would go on sale in a few months, and he was determined to get the best one.

x

“You haven’t been going out to eat lunch with us lately, Sawamura,” his office mate Kiyoko remarked as she leaned into his cubicle. “Are you all right?”

He turned in his chair and nodded at her, smiling. “I’m saving up for something.”

“Oh?” she remarked, mild surprise making her eyebrow quirk up. “For what?”

He opened his mouth but quickly shut it and turned away, hoping his blush wasn’t visible. 

But Kiyoko just smiled and waved. “Good luck with it then,” and she walked off. He turned back to his computer and chewed at his lip. 

A message came from his boss, asking if he’d like to work a little overtime and help with a project, and he eagerly accepted. In a week, the tickets would go on sale, and he’d even asked for the day off. He was almost to his money goal, just a little bit more. He shut his eyes and he could see one of the countless concert videos he’d seen play clearly in his head. 

Someone called his name and he snapped out of it, blushing a bit again.

x

Daichi watched the clock tick down. He had his debit card ready, and he sat in his dorm pants and band shirt, fingers poised over his laptop as he sat on his bed. 

As soon as the tickets went live, he clicked the button to purchase. VIP package, which included watching the band do a sound check before, front row seats, a light stick, and backstage passes. He had just enough money... It was nerve wracking, entering all his info and then watching the page process it. He clutched at his pants and prayed harder than he ever had before. The seconds dragged on.

The page flashed to a new one, and he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d done it! He was going to see his favorite band live, to meet them... his heart slammed into his rib cage and he thought he couldn’t breathe for a moment. He almost didn’t believe it until he got his email confirmation of the ticket. And then he clutched his pillow to his chest and cried tears of joy. 

He was a mess for the rest of the day, laying on his bed and sobbing over videos and photos. He couldn’t believe he was finally going to meet the person he adored most in the whole world. 

x

His hair cut was fresh, his clothes were new, complete with a pun t-shirt about sugar, and his heart hadn’t slowed since he’d woken up this morning. He rode the train to the concert hall and could barely contain himself, his laughter or his sobs. 

The concert hall was huge, and it took Daichi a while to even figure out where to enter and where to go. An attendant greeted him near the elevators, and asked to see his ticket. He was led to a small table, given a plastic card that identified him as a VIP, given a box with his light stick and commemorative stickers. He chuckled at the small drawn faces of the members, peeling off Suga’s face and sticking it on his badge. 

“I see you have a favorite,” the girl grinned as she walked him inside the concert hall. It was really just a large stadium, workers still taping off the area in front of the stage and setting up chairs in rows behind it, more seats circling around above Daichi’s head, and he gawked around before slowly glancing back down and nodding shyly. 

“Yeah, he’s always been my bias.”

She gave him a thumbs up, letting him know it was ok, he didn’t have to be embarrassed, and he forgot that he wasn’t the only person who was a wild fan of these guys. He grabbed his light stick tight and smiled brightly back at her. 

“Well, this is the VIP section,” she told him as the two ducked under the rope around the section just in front of the stage. “You can stand here or sit down in the front row while they rehearse, just remember to be quiet and respectful. They do have a schedule to keep, and their practice is not the time for you to call attention to yourself.”

He nodded. It sounded harsh, but he was sure there were people who had done those very things before. A few other people, all girls, stood around inside the VIP section, and all cast him a glance as he stood awkwardly. The attendant noticed his discomfort and gave him a pat on the back. 

“Enjoy yourself. Don’t mind anyone else. We’re all just fans here.”

He nodded and smiled again. 

“They’ll be starting in about thirty minutes, so if you need the bathroom or some refreshments, I’d suggest you go now.”

“Oh, good idea,” he said, following her back out. She pointed out the nearest bathroom and concession stand. He took his time in the bathroom, checking his hair and teeth, washing his hands and wiping away the slight sheen on his forehead, then purchased a water from the food stand. He made his way back on shaky legs, gripping his water and light stick, still in disbelief that he was actually here. His bank account was basically empty, but he was so damn happy about it.

He walked back in and ducked under the rope just as a sound guy came out and some technicians, seven band members following behind. They were dressed in casual clothes (which was still high fashion in Daichi’s eyes), Suga the last one, his arm hooked around the leader’s and laughing about something. Akaashi smiled back at him. 

His silver hair seemed to shimmer under the bright lights, and he was kind and smiled at everyone who spoke to him, as they checked his headset and in-ear’s volume. Daichi was enraptured, and almost like Suga could sense him staring, his eyes drifted over the small section Daichi stood in. 

Their eyes locked, and Daichi forgot what breathing was. He went bright red, and though he was sure Suga couldn’t see anything with the bright lights in his face, he felt like the man was staring right at him. Several of the other members noticed Suga’s silence and walked over. More eyes scanned the small crowd and focused in on Daichi, and he felt like he was naked and bare. Oikawa, Akaashi, and Suga were now all looking in his direction, and the brown haired member elbowed Suga in the ribs, whispering something in his ear that made the grey-haired man blush. Daichi was sure he was imagining the way Suga glanced away like he was shy. Several of the girls glanced his way, and he was sure he imagined the dirty looks they gave him too. He shied closer to the left side of the stage, away from the others and closer to Suga’s side, and hugged his light stick to his chest. 

Euphoria hit him the moment Suga opened his mouth, shyness forgotten, his voice blaring too loud over the speakers, sound technicians scrambling to adjust the audio. Daichi couldn’t help the huge grin that split his face in half. Everyone began talking or singing as they checked sound levels, Semi dancing a little by himself on the other side of the stage, Kageyama shaking his head at him before joining him, practicing the dances to one of their songs. Oikawa hopped over and began waving his arms in the air and thrusting his hips, and the other band members shook their heads. 

At some point, Suga began running through vocal exercises and singing small parts of random songs, the other members sometimes joining in in harmony, and there were a few squeals from the girls near Daichi. He, however, was speechless, completely enraptured. Without knowing it, he moved closer. 

When all the sound was good, the seven members rearranged themselves to practice a song, forming a v pattern, and the music started, drumming directly through Daichi’s entire rib cage. He watched them move, closer now than he’d ever seen, watched their muscles flex and hair sway, sweat dripping as they moved through the complex choreography. The song ended and Daichi had his hands clutched by his chin. 

His finger jerked and his light stick accidentally lit up, and seven pairs of eyes flicked over to him. Everyone quickly looked away, but a golden pair lingered on him, and Daichi felt compelled to mutter an apology to Suga after he’d scrambled to flip it back off. More discontented murmuring beside him, but he was too wrapped up in Suga’s stare to notice or care. Those eyes only snapped away when Shirabu called that it was time to go get ready for the show, the other members already mostly off the stage. 

Daichi’s heart dropped as he watched Suga leave, feeling sad and exhilarated all at once. He stuffed his light stick carefully in his back pocket and moved out to find food, ignoring the girls whispering about him. 

He was glued to the stage once more when 6:45 rolled around, the concert starting around 8, but normal attendees filing in at 7. Slowly the seats and VIP section filled with normal ticket holders and lower package VIP members, those who’d opted only for front row seating and not spent the extra $200 for early and back stage access. So many girls crowded around him, the security guards watching them closely and guarding the stage from over-zealous fans. Daichi flipped through the settings of his light stick, noticed the color changes to signify the different members, the fast and slow strobes for different songs. He set his to Suga’s color, a soft pink, and set it to a slow strobe for now. 8 o’clock creeped up slowly, and his neck was already strained from watching the screens above him, playing music videos and short clips of the band. He almost cried when Suga came on screen and delivered a heart-felt message to the fans, many “Aww”s and “He’s so cute”s echoing around him. 

The lights dimmed finally and the arena filled with loud, thumping bass notes. He could hear the soft shuffling of feet before him, more than see the members move, and he waited in heart-stopping anticipation. Soft, glowing lights cast a warm hue over the arena as light sticks were turned on and switched to bias’ colors, and Daichi clutched his own to his chest. His eyes tried to make out shapes on the stage. 

The music cut off suddenly, murmurs building, until the lights on stage flashed on and their newest song began playing loud and startling. Screams resonated around him and he got caught up in it. Oikawa began the song, then Kageyama, and finally Suga began singing, and he parted his lips and screamed Suga’s name, chanted with the crowd during the musical interludes. 

Suga was glowing. All of them looked excited, of course, but the silver-haired member especially looked ready to burst out of his skin with happiness. Daichi raised his light stick high in the air and waved it around. Suga’s eyes caught for a moment on the color of his stick and he blew a kiss to a section of fans, Daichi amongst them. 

Daichi didn’t even care when everyone crowded around him and started jostling him as they danced. He laughed and danced along, watching for cues from certain members to wave their light sticks in certain patterns or change the strobe of them, and he felt so swept away in the entire experience. 

His favorite song began playing and he screamed his lungs out in excitement, dancing along with the members in his head, watched in awe as they freestyled during the bridge or moved to the edge of the stage to touch the extended hands of anxious fans. Daichi stuck his own hand out, Oikawa the first to touch him, and they linked eyes for a moment and Oikawa winked at him and blew out a kiss. All the girls behind Daichi screamed shrilly, but Daichi just blinked up at him in surprise. He didn’t even see Suga come up behind Oikawa until their hands were touching, Suga gripping his fingers tight and beaming down at him. 

“Suga!” he yelled in awe, gold eyes gazing right at him, and he raised his light stick in a daze to wave it. 

Suga mouthed something, pointing to his chest, and Daichi glanced down at his own. When he looked back up, Suga was already flitting off, but he saw a split second of a wide smile, a laugh, and Daichi clutched at his pun-y shirt and giggled like a school girl. He could still feel Suga’s touch on his fingers. 

The rest of the concert was a daze. He cried when Suga sang his solo song and laughed when the members took a small intermission and sat on the stage, joking around between the members and the audience. He didn’t know if he was dreaming it, but he thought Suga’s eyes kept drifting over to him. 

When the last song ended and the band members said their tearful thanks and goodbyes, Daichi couldn’t believe it. His cheeks were wet and he chanted with the rest of the audience, “One more song!”

They chanted and chanted until the members ran back on stage and called out more thanks again, waving their arms and seamlessly transitioning into one last song. It was a fast and catchy tune, and everyone matched their strobes to the tempo of it, waving them around as the members danced one last time. They broke halfway through and came to stand at the edge of the stage, waving and blowing kisses. Daichi raised his light stick high, Suga on the other end of the stage, and Semi waved Suga over. 

Suga shuffled close to the other and glanced down, grinning wide when he saw Daichi straining to raise his stick high, and he leaned out to touch it with his fingers. Without thinking, Daichi carefully tossed it up to him and Suga yelped in happy surprise, dancing off with it, rallying the other members to dance with him. He waved the light stick high in the air and pointed it towards Daichi as they said their actual final goodbyes, thanked fans for their support and love as they promised to do even better next year. Daichi’s heart was in his throat as he watched Suga skip off, Daichi’s light stick clutched to his chest and beaming wide. 

He waited for everyone to shuffle out slowly, the attendant from earlier coming to collect all the VIPs with backstage access when everyone else was gone. Daichi shuffled behind everyone at the end of the line, a little behind, his heart pumping blood so fast that he felt a little weak and woozy. 

They were led backstage, squeals and yells of members’ names as the girls pressed into the small backstage room. Daichi was the last in, the door closing softly behind him. He took in the expressions of the members as they greeted their fans and signed badges and shirts. Oikawa was drinking it all up, Kageyama and Kenma looking awkward as all get out, Shirabu and Akaashi standing stoic, and Semi joking around with his fans. Suga was smiling, his eyes on the three girls before him, begging for his attention, but he looked incredibly tired as he gave hugs and signed things. The girls moved away and Suga glanced around the room slowly. 

Daichi stood still by the door, frozen. Suga’s eyes landed on him and he thought he’d died. A warm smile that crinkled his eyes broke out on Suga’s face, his eyes sparking to life with a glimmer, and Daichi clutched at his chest like he’d just been shot in the heart. That smile was what made him fall in love with Suga as his bias of PSC, and he felt frozen in time, disbelief numbing his brain. Some girls ran over to Suga and he slowly pulled his eyes from Daichi to engage them, but his whole body seemed to emanate that he was waiting for Daichi, his quick glances up a clear sign for Daichi to get his butt over to him. 

He finally did so, so nervous as he hovered silently behind the girls, not daring to call attention to himself, and yet it felt like every part of Suga zeroed in on his presence. The girls cast glances back at him and slowly dispersed, not showing any displeasure in front of Suga, but Daichi could still sense it. 

And then Suga’s eyes locked on his own. The silver-haired man breathed out a soft, “Hello there,” and Daichi thought he could die happy now. 

“I believe this is yours,” Suga said in that angelic voice, a coy smile on his lips as he pulled something from his back pocket and pressed it into Daichi’s hands. He didn’t look down, only confirming with his hands that it was his light stick, and he blushed red. Suga chuckled. “Was I correct?”

Daichi nodded quickly, still speechless. 

Suga laughed again and said, “Thanks for lending it to me.”

“Any time!” Daichi yelped out, his voice shaking in his nervousness, but Suga just smiled. 

Two more girls called for his attention as they ran up, and Daichi felt a hand smack against his back. He glanced behind himself in shock and came face to face with Oikawa, Akaashi right behind him. He turned quickly and thrust his hand out to shake theirs. 

Oikawa laughed and pulled Daichi to a couch behind him, the two plopping down, Oikawa laughing and Daichi unsure of anything, his eyes darting back to Suga’s. 

“Hey! Is Suga the only one you like or something?” Oikawa teased as he leaned towards Daichi. Semi came to stand in front of them, blocking Daichi’s view of Suga, and he looked up instead. 

“We don’t get a lot of guys in the VIP section,” Oikawa said when Daichi finally turned to him.

“Sorry-“ muttered Daichi, but Oikawa waved him off.

“No, no! It’s not a bad thing.” He grinned and then leaned in, his voice going a little softer as he whispered, “Hey, hey, can I tell you a secret?”

Daichi nodded, eyes wide in surprise. Oikawa was so close to his face, his smile so close, and Daichi could smell what he assumed was his shampoo. 

“Suga prefers the male fans.”

The couch dipped beside Daichi on his other side, and Semi leaned close to his other ear. “We don’t get a lot, but still, Suga’s never reacted to any of them like he has to you.”

Oikawa again. “He likes guys better, but seems to like you the best.”

Then the two pulled away and left Daichi bright red, shrugging casually. 

“Be nice to our baby,” they chimed as they stood and wrangled the two girls clinging to Suga away. Daichi clutched his light stick in his lap and shivered when Suga’s eyes traveled to him. Voices seemed to fade as Suga slowly made his way to sit next to Daichi. 

“Hey again,” he greeted, and Daichi could barely manage a stiff nod. “Relax,” breathed Suga as he sat forward, elbows in his knees and chin in his hands, eyes seeming to drink Daichi in. 

“We don’t get a lot of guy fans,” he said, like an echo of Oikawa’s words, and Daichi went red again. Suga blinked in surprise. “Did Oikawa say something to you?” he guessed, suddenly seeming embarrassed and unsure.

“Only good things,” Daichi managed to choke out. He cleared his throat and finally smiled, his stiff face relaxing a little. 

Suga covered his face in embarrassment, but he was still smiling wide. His knee bumped against Daichi’s and they both shivered. 

“Sorry,” Suga murmured, but he didn’t sound sorry at all, his knee not pulling back, and Daichi’s skin felt electrified at the slightest contact. “Tell me if-“ Suga breathed, but Daichi shook his head. This was fine. He didn’t want Suga to pull back. It wasn’t uncomfortable, was very welcome. 

Suga nodded and slowly shuffled closer. His fingers grazed Daichi’s. 

“I like your shirt,” he said in a soft voice, a smile on his face again, but it was a different smile than the ones Daichi had seen before, directed at the camera or other fans. 

Daichi pulled at his shirt and grinned shyly down at it. “It’s a little cheesy,” he apologized, but Suga shook his head. 

“It shows you took the time to pick it out, just for tonight.” He pressed his lips together and then added, softer still, “Just for me.”

“Yeah,” breathed Daichi as Suga curled his fingers around his pinky, leaned in a little closer. He smelled so sweet. He was wearing a different outfit than the one he’d worn on stage, a nice tee with khaki dorm-style pants, and Daichi could tell he’d just showered too from the way his hair lay mussed and natural. He wanted to reach out and finger a soft curl, but he just drank Suga in with his eyes instead. 

It seemed so surreal as they sat like that and talked. Suga told some stories about their trainee days and Daichi talked about his own life, which seemed so boring in comparison, but Suga seemed enthralled. Suga laughed genuinely at his jokes, and he nodded along eagerly to every story Suga told. 

Suddenly, Suga cast his eyes around the room, looked at the girls still crowding around the other guys, all of them sharing snacks now from a table across the room, and when he turned back to Daichi, there was a fire in his eyes. 

“Wanna see our dressing room?” Suga asked slowly, his voice dropping lower, more sultry. Daichi shivered and nodded mechanically. With no one paying any attention, Suga took Daichi’s hand and pulled him into another, smaller room, shutting the door behind the two of them. Oikawa and Akaashi glanced up and caught Daichi’s eyes just before, smiling knowingly and approvingly. 

Daichi froze and stood awkwardly as Suga moved away and slowly spun around the dressing room. “This is where they make us look pretty and we get dressed.”

“You’re always pretty,” Daichi blurted out without thinking, and Suga beamed wide even as his cheeks colored softly. Daichi hid in his hands and whispered, “Oh, god,” mortified. 

But cool hands soon grabbed his and he was tugged forward, to a chair with Suga’s name on it, sitting his own butt down on the small dressing table in front of Daichi. A mirror and lights were at his back, and Daichi was glad Suga’s frame blocked his view of himself in the mirror. He chuckled nervously even as his hands clutched at the arms of the chair he sat in, thinking Suga had sat in it earlier, getting prepped. 

There was silence for a while, Daichi looking around the room to distract himself from the heart-stopping reality that the man he’d been following and imagining in his mind for so many years, the man he thought he’d never be in the same country with, let alone the same room, was _right there_. When the silence became too long, even Suga began to fidget nervously. 

“Sorry, this is maybe weird...” he murmured. Daichi’s eyes snapped up to his and the look he saw there, the realization that his idol was as nervous as he was, made him a little braver. 

“It’s not weird, just surreal,” he responded honestly. “I never thought that I’d get this chance.”

Suga smiled and clutched his fingers together. “We don’t really get a lot of guys buying the full VIP packages for our concerts, so it was honestly so nice to see you walk in.” He looked away and laughed. “I know it sounds full of myself, but when you have so many girls storm you all the time, it gets so tiresome and they all start to look the same.”

“That’s mean,” Daichi said with a chuckle, and Suga agreed with a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. 

“So tell me, what’s the one thing you always wanted to do if you ever met me?”

Daichi blinked in surprise, and then turned bright red. Suga tossed his head back, his laughter so beautiful.

“Is it that dirty?”

“No! No, no-!” Daichi shook his head and hands, but Suga caught his fingers with his own hands. Daichi blinked at him in surprise. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Daichi? I haven’t told anyone but the other 6, and I want to tell you.”

Daichi nodded slowly, wondering if he was worthy to bear this secret knowledge. 

Suga leaned forward, his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, eyes watching each other. He was silent for a while, his lips finally trembling into an awkward smile as he whispered, “This is nerve- wracking.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Daichi tried reassuringly, but Suga took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I’m gay.” He straightened up a little and then smiled like a weight had been lifted, Daichi awestruck by the beauty of this man before him. He smiled back, and Suga colored a little at the easy acceptance. He sat up straight again. “I know it’s wrong, but that’s why the girl fans get to be too much for me sometimes. Because they have expectations and come to me with hope in their eyes, and I-“ He fell silent, then shook his head. “Sorry, you must be disappointed that I’m so mean and bitter in real life.”

Daichi didn’t think he could fully understand, but he could imagine how Suga felt a bit. Instead of reassuring him that he was insanely sweet, he instead said, “Would you like to hear a secret of mine as well, one that I’ve never told a single person until now.”

Suga’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure you want me to be the first to hear it?” And Daichi nodded, very, very sure. 

“I’m gay as well.” And then he beamed up at Suga, trying not to show how happy it made him that they shared this, their secret and sexuality. “Well, bi, to be exact, but...”

“So you get it a little?” Suga said with a soft chuckle. 

“Well, I don’t have girls crowding around me...” Daichi said with an upward pull of his lips. 

Suga grinned. “So, you still haven’t answered my earlier question.”

Daichi blinked up at him, confused. 

“About the one thing you’d like to do if you ever met me.”

Daichi breathed in deep, considering; there were so many things... Finally he opted for, “A hug.”

Suga laughed, soft and clear. “Is that really all? We just shared our deepest secret with each other.”

“Then,” Daichi altered shyly, his voice dropping down to barely audible, “a kiss.”

Suga hummed happily. He leaned forward, Daichi reacting automatically and tilting his chin up, even as he felt overwhelmed and wanted to punch himself. But then Suga shifted forward and he slid into Daichi’s lap, wrapped his arms around the man, and Daichi went stock still. Suga was incredibly warm against him, alive and real, and with heavy limbs he hugged Suga back. 

When Suga showed no signs of pulling away, he tightened his grip, pressed his cheek against soft, silver curls, and let the moment sink into his bones. 

“Can you believe,” whispered Suga, right into his ear, hot breath against the shell of it, “that you told me you were gay before you told me your name.”

Daichi went bright red, eyes going wide as he pulled back. He was about to respond when something warm and soft pressed against his lips. His eyes shuttered closed. 

Suga was kissing him. 

He couldn’t process it. His arms tightened and he kissed back, but he couldn’t believe it at all. When Suga pulled back slowly, Daichi husked out, “Daichi. That’s my name.”

Suga took one of Daichi’s hands in his own and shook it. “Hello, Daichi. My name’s Koushi.”

“Ah- Suga...” Daichi choked. Suga clicked his tongue and leaned back to his ear. 

In a husky voice, he whispered, “Call me Koushi, Daichi.”

“Ko-“ Daichi began, but he was cut off by lips on his lips again and a warm hand on his cheek. 

When Suga pulled back again, he fully breathed out, “Koushi,” disbelief, wonder, his heart singing at the angelic face before him. He loosened his grip around Suga’s hips for a moment, but then he thought, no, he didn’t want this to end. He wanted Suga, wanted more. Maybe it was selfish, but tonight he’d go home and never see Suga again, so...

Suga responded with his own arms around Daichi’s neck. The two pressed their foreheads together. 

“I knew our first tour outside Korea would be magical, but I never imagined it would be this amazing.” A soft hand stroked over Daichi’s cheek, and he leaned into it.

“I don’t want this to end,” he whispered honestly. “Whether it’s a dream or reality, I don’t want this to come to an end.”

Suga rubbed their noses softly together and murmured, “Me either.”

Daichi opened his eyes and looked up at Suga’s soft brown ones, smiled as he nudged his nose against a warm cheek, pressed up for another kiss. This one was a little more heated, the two growing more comfortable, bolder. Suga licked his tongue over Daichi’s lips, and he quickly parted them with a heated sigh. Angles changed and Daichi pressed deeper, the tips of their tongues carefully dancing against each other, a question, a wish, before they simultaneously pressed deeper, tongues curling together as their lips moved in harmony. 

When they pulled back, slow and almost unwillingly, Suga whispered in a low voice, “I won’t let this be the end, Daichi.”

Daichi had so many questions fill his head, but then Suga’s smile and next words wiped them all away. 

“I barely know you, but I can already tell that I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you. You’re just the guy I’ve always wanted.”

Daichi shook his head. “No, I’m not worthy... You’re pure perfection, Koushi, and I-“

“And you’re perfection to me,” said Suga, no room for argument, his eyes serious, his lips set in determination. 

Daichi couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “This is insane,” he said. He hugged Suga tighter, still in shock that this was real. These things didn’t happen to regular people like him. 

“Give me your phone,” Suga said, Daichi digging around his back pocket before fishing it out, handing it over. Suga slid to open his camera, turned the camera around and held the phone aloft. “Smile, Daichi,” he whispered. 

Daichi was expecting one photo, a selfie where he looked like an awkward mess and Suga an angel, but he got three. One awkward smile, the second more natural, and then Suga kissed him on his cheek, the camera catching his surprised reaction. 

“So you don’t ever think that you imagined this,” Suga said as he clutched at Daichi’s shirt, holding his phone in his other hand, the last photo of them two glowing up at them. 

Daichi blinked and nodded. 

Suga took one of Daichi’s hands in his own, maneuvered a finger to unlock his phone. He was typing something out, but Daichi was too focused on his face, drinking in every detail. His hair fell soft against his forehead, unstyled, no make-up on his beautiful face. His lips were plump and pink, and he smelled wonderful. He was light on Daichi’s lap, but enough of a weight that Daichi knew this was real. He pulled Suga a little closer, and when the other looked up, Daichi captured his lips again. 

A hand fisted once again into his shirt, his phone dropping into their laps as Suga combed his other hand into Daichi’s short locks at the back of his head. He pulled him closer, deeper, tongue darting out to taste Daichi. 

“I gave you my number,” Suga whispered when they pulled back. “I expect you to message me.” His eyes were hopeful, round, expectant. Daichi nodded quickly. 

“Don’t you dare chicken out.”

He nodded again. 

“If you do, I’ll quit the band to come find you.”

“I’ll message you!” Daichi swore. 

Suga went a little limp and he husked, “Please,” so cute and desperate, his lips warm against Daichi’s jaw. “Please.”

“I swear,” he said again. 

Their arms tightened around each other. 

“I want you to tell me about other things you want to do with me. I want you to get to know the real me, and I want to know the real you.”

Daichi nodded, pulling back. “You’re beautiful, Suga. This is like a dream.”

Suga colored a little, but Daichi had glanced away. 

“I’m sure you hear that all the time, sorry,” he mumbled, self-conscious. 

But Suga took his face in his hands and smiled at him. “You’re the only one I want to hear those words from. The only one that matters.”

Daichi went a little redder and Suga smiled. 

“You’re so handsome.”

He blinked up at Suga, so taken aback. He opened his mouth to utter denials, but Suga covered his lips with two thumbs. 

“Daichi, you’re perfect. The moment I saw you... you’re exactly my type.” Suga went a little red, embarrassed. “Don’t make fun of my feelings.”

Daichi’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t just do this with any guy. I’m not doing this just because you’re a guy... Do you get it?” Suga asked, suddenly unsure. 

“Koushi,” Daichi called. He wanted to convince himself that this was all a dream to protect his hopes and fragile heart, but he thought of the things Suga had shared with him, the secrets and the phone number and the kisses, and he knew it would be a huge disservice to Suga if he didn’t believe. “I don’t know why,” he said finally. “I don’t know why it’s me, but I’m so... so happy. You’ve really made my dreams come true, and I hope... I hope one day I can make yours come true as well.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Suga warned, and Daichi responded back easily with a, “Please do.”

They kissed a little more, hugged for a long while, only unfolding themselves from each other when someone knocked on the door and called that it was time to leave. Suga begrudgingly pulled himself off of Daichi’s lap, and he suddenly felt cold at the loss of Suga’s warmth. He stood up stiffly, his shoulder grazing against Suga’s, and the other reached out to intertwine their fingers together. He stood on tip toes and kissed Daichi once more. 

“Message me, tonight,” he begged, and Daichi nodded. 

“I miss you already,” he whispered back, and Suga muttered his agreement. 

“Come on, you two lovebirds,” called a voice from outside, and Suga led Daichi out by the hand, the latter red as a tomato. 

He expected comments or words of sass, but when he finally looked up, the other six members were smiling softly. Semi slapped a hand against Suga’s back, and he stuttered out an embarrassed, “Everyone, this is Daichi.”

And Daichi bowed his head and said, “I’ll be in your care.”

Oikawa was the first to move or speak. He gathered Daichi into a hug, though it seemed his ulterior motive was to threaten into his ear, “If you hurt Koushi, I’ll murder you.”

Daichi nodded, finding this completely acceptable. 

Suga tugged on his hand after they’d gathered their things, looking up at Daichi through his light lashes. The two echoed the same sentiment that they didn’t want this to end, so Daichi followed Suga and the others out to their bus. The other six climbed on board, but Suga stopped Daichi right inside the door of the venue. He swung his arm over Daichi’s shoulders, stretched up. His eyes were a little wet. 

“I’ve just met you, and I already feel so much... about you, about tonight...”

“Me too,” Daichi husked back. His own eyes were getting teary. “Don’t forget about me, Koushi.”

“Never,” he swore. He kissed Daichi slow, warm. “Message me. Don’t forget.”

Daichi nodded. 

“I’ve got to go,” Suga finally whispered, hugging Daichi once more. He pulled away and stepped outside, but Daichi caught his hand one last time. Their eyes locked again, and Daichi kissed Suga’s palm. 

“I’ll treasure you, Koushi, whatever way this ends up going. I’ll always support you, be your biggest fan. I’ll always follow you.”

Suga’s teeth snapped on his bottom lip like he’d cry, but now everyone was calling him to the bus and he really had to go. He let go and backed away, finally turning when it was too much. 

Daichi watched the bus roll away and he felt in his heart how incredible this whole evening had been. He pulled out his phone the moment it was out of sight, unlocked it. His fingers moved fast. Then he walked out of the venue with his heart in his hands, so full of hopes and dreams and happiness. 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it, smiling wide.

_To: Koushi_

_Hello, beautiful._

_To: Daichi_

_I miss you already, Daichi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part was requested by laraleealterego, so here you are :D Enjoy!
> 
> Some of the italics and stuff are off but I’m way too lazy to fix right now, so like... please just ignore that lol!

Day 1

**Daichi**  
_Hello, beautiful._

**Koushi**  
_I miss you already, Daichi._

**Daichi**  
_Me too. I had an amazing time._

 **Koushi**  
_Yeah (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)_  
_I wish I didn’t have to leave you._  
Picture sent

 **Daichi**  
Picture received  
_Don’t look so sad. You’re gorgeous._

**Koushi**  
_I’m blushing.  
You’re too sweet._

**Daichi**  
_It’s cause now I’ve got sugar in my life ;)  
Oh my god, please ignore that..._

**Koushi**  
_No can do, sir (✿◠‿◠)  
I’m laughing so hard, everyone’s staring at me like I might be going crazy!_

**Daichi**  
_We can be admitted together._  
Since I’m crazy about you...  
OLEASR STOP ME

**Koushi**  
_YOU’RE SO CUTE (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
Please don’t ever change._

**Koushi**  
_Daichi?_

**Daichi**  
_...Sorry, I’m just really embarrassed..._

**Koushi**  
_Don’t be <3_  
I already knew you were a cheeseball.  
I like that about you. 

**Daichi**  
_I think I’m dreaming..._

**Koushi**  
_As long as they’re good dreams..._

**Daichi**  
_Of course!  
They’re the best dreams._

**Koushi**  
_Good ^~^  
I’m off to bed, so..._

**Daichi**  
_I’ll talk to you later..._

**Koushi**  
_Yes, please._  
Text me when you wake up.  
Please 

**Daichi**  
_I will. And I’m sure you’ll be in my dreams._  
Ungh...  
Good night, Koushi.

**Koushi**  
_Good night, handsome Daichi. ｡^‿^｡  
Let’s dream of each other together._

Daichi set his phone down and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed and beyond happy. 

_God, I’m already falling in love with him._

Day 47

**Koushi**  
_Hi_

**Daichi**  
_Hello  
It’s been a while._

**Koushi**  
_Yeah :’(_  
I’ve missed talking to you.  
Touring has been exhausting. I never knew flying could make you so dead tired. All I do is sleep and sing. 

**Daichi**  
_Take care of yourself.  
I understand if you don’t have time to talk._

**Koushi**  
_I don’t, but I miss talking to you.  
I made a little time before heading off to bed._

**Daichi**  
_It’s early.  
Are you still in Taiwan?_

**Koushi**  
_You’re following our tour schedule?  
And yeah. We leave tomorrow morning._

**Daichi**  
_...And your Instagrams...  
I like seeing your smiling face._

 **Koushi**  
Picture sent  
_Here’s a selfie just for you, with a real smile._

Daichi had to put his phone down for a moment, the visage in the image to bright and beautiful, despite the tired look in his eyes. 

**Koushi**  
_Daichi?_

**Daichi**  
_You’re so beautiful. I miss your smile._

**Koushi**  
_I miss your face, Daichi..._

**Koushi**  
_Daichi...?_

**Daichi**  
_Sorry... how do you  
send a photo?_

**Koushi**  
_(✿◠‿◠)  
You’re so cute, Daichi!_

**Daichi**  
_Please spare me..._

**Koushi**  
_It’s adorable!  
Click the small camera button on the bottom near the text bubble._

Daichi awkwardly pressed it and was greeted with a view of his double chins. 

“Oh, so unattractive!” he yelped as he raised the phone higher. How did Suga take such aesthetic photos and Daichi just looked like a potato. He clicked one, noticed the red in his cheeks and his wonky smile, and went to delete it.

 **Daichi**  
Picture sent  
_Crap! No, don’t look!_

 **Koushi**  
Picture received  
_omg_

 **Daichi**  
_Spare your gorgeous eyes_

**Koushi**  
_Daichi..._

**Daichi**  
_I’m so embarrassed._

 **Koushi**  
Picture saved

 **Daichi**  
_Koushi! I can’t believe-!_

**Koushi**  
_You look so handsome, Daichi._  
Besides, I have no photos of you.  
...Damn it, I miss you... 

**Daichi**  
_Koushi?_

**Koushi**  
_Oikawa’s-  
WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR BABY KOUSHI???!?!!_

Daichi blinked at his phone.

 **Daichi**  
_Ahh... Oikawa-san?_

**Koushi**  
_CUT THE SAN CRAP!  
WHY IS MY BABY BALLING HIS EYES OUT?!!???_

**Daichi**  
_Koushi’s crying?!!_

**Koushi**  
_DON’T CALL HIM SO FAMILIARLY!_  
DON’tT SPEAK TO ME OR MY SON EVER AGAIN!!!  
Ah- I take that back...  
I guess he just misses you a lot.  
Stop crying, Koushi, baby...  
I’M WATCHING YOU SAWAMURA 

**Daichi**  
_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make him cry!_

**Koushi**  
_I’m fine, Daichi.  
Ugh, sorry about that. Oikawa is obnoxious..._

**Daichi**  
_Are you okay??_

**Koushi**  
_I miss you, Daichi!!  
I want to see you, hear your voice..._

**Daichi**  
_I’ll call you!_

**Koushi**  
_It’ll be so expensive! International fees and stuff...!_

**Daichi**  
_I don’t care about that!_  
I... miss it too.  
Your voice.  
Videos aren’t enough...  
I want to hear you say my name again.

**Koushi**  
_Daichi...  
Are you blushing?_

**Koushi**  
_I’ll take that as a yes.  
Tomorrow. Is 6 too early for you?_

**Daichi**  
_No.  
Nothing’s too early to talk to you._

**Koushi**  
_Daichi..._

**Daichi**  
_Koushi_  
I miss you so much.  
We barely even had time to spend together but yet...

**Koushi**  
_Me too, Daichi.  
I miss you every day._

**Daichi**  
_I’ll call you in the morning.  
Now get some sleep please_

**Koushi**  
_I will.  
I’ll talk to you tomorrow  <3_

Daichi collapsed against his bed, pulling up his favorites video playlist of Suga. It wasn’t the same anymore... He missed the man so badly. He really loved him...

He fell asleep with a boner and Suga’s voice in his headphones. 

Day 48

“You’re late! I don’t have much time...”

“I’m sorry, I forgot to set an alarm!”

Suga’s voice was a little breathless, a crackle over the line, but Daichi pressed his phone closer to his ear and thought he wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

“Koushi...” he breathed, and Suga seemed to slow in what he was doing. 

“Daichi.” 

The name went straight to his crotch. He fisted his hand into his mouth and tried to steady his heart, but Suga wasn’t done. 

“God, Daichi, I’ve missed you so badly.

“Say something!”

“Koushi... I- me too. I miss you.”

A pause. “I want to see you again so badly, Daichi.” A crystal laugh. “I think I’m crazy. I mean, I don’t really know you, we’ve just been texting, and our worlds are so different, and I don’t know when I’ll ever even see you again-“ A shaky inhale as he tried to slow his words. “Daichi, am I going crazy? You’re all I think about anymore...”

“Koushi, I-“

In the back ground, a voice called Suga’s name.

“Crap, I’ve to go, Daichi!”

“Koushi!”

“Have a good day, Daichi. I’ll miss you!”

“Koushi, I-“ _click_ “Koushi, I love you...!”

Daichi dropped his phone to the bed and rubbed a sad hand over his clothed erection. He shut his eyes and pressed his hands into his underwear. Suga’s name fell from his lips as he came, and he burned with embarrassment. What would Suga think...?

On his phone, there was a notification.

**Koushi**  
_I think we need to take a break from texting for a while._

Daichi clutched his phone tight, the words on the phone swimming as his eyes wet with tears. It had all been too good to be true, and he knew this would happen eventually, but he hadn’t prepared himself for how badly the fall would hurt. 

 

Day 85

“You’ve been looking a little better,” Kiyoko noted as she leaned over the wall of his cubicle. 

“Thanks. It’s been a rough month.”

He still kept up with their tour, with their instagrams and vlogs, but the postings were scarce, and Daichi wanted to convince himself they were just busy, that Suga asked for a break because he was trying to take care of himself. Daichi couldn’t imagine, after all, how tiring touring was. 

“Wanna go out tonight?” Kiyoko asked after a moment.

Daichi thought about declining, but he had nothing to do tonight, no nightly texts to look forward to, so he nodded. “Yeah. Sounds fun.”

x

“Daichi, slow down,” Kiyoko said worriedly as Daichi slammed back his fifth beer. 

“Sorry, Kiyoko. I’m having a good time, I swear.”

“Well, you are a bear, after all. Don’t get too drunk.”

“I’m just a little tipsy,” he said with a smile. This was good. He wasn’t thinking anymore.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he forgot about it a moment later, the waitress setting another beer and plate of chicken skewers before him.

He didn’t notice the buzzing in his pocket that grew more frantic as the night wore on, finally dying off as Daichi paid his tab and stumbled home. 

He collapsed on his bed, a vague thought to plug his phone in to charge. He lazily pulled his jeans and shirt off, removing his phone. The screen lit up when he plugged it in. 

15 missed texts and a missed call, all from one person. He’d never unlocked his phone faster.

**Koushi**  
_Hey!_

**Koushi**  
_Busy?  
Tonight was our last show. I’m so tired and ready to go home._

**Koushi**  
_Daichi? Are you working late?  
Don’t work too hard._

**Koushi**  
_Oh god, I just realized how my last text must have sounded-!_  
Daichi, are you mad at me?  
I just meant... I was so tired and I thought it would be best for me to get as much sleep as possible...  
God, I could have said that so much better!  
I’m so sorry, Daichi!  
I want to talk to you again... I missed our conversations. 

**Koushi**  
_I miss your voice._  
Can I call you?  
I’m gonna call you... 

**Koushi**  
_DANNIT SAWAMURA WHY IS KOUSHI CRYING AGAIN?!?!!_

He stabbed his finger at the call button and smacked himself in the head as he listened to the line ring. Voicemail. Call again. He didn’t even think about what time it was...

“Hello...?” came a sleep-addled voice. 

“Koushi...” he breathed as tears streamed down his face. He’d tried to convince himself he didn’t miss Suga as much as he actually did, but now there was no denying.

There was a loud clatter at the other end, a fuzz of broken connection, and then Suga’s voice, loud and awake. “Daichi!”

Daichi heard him let out a sob before he could even say another word, pounding over the line and someone, probably Oikawa, demanding, “Is that bastard making you cry again?!”

When Suga’s hiccups finally stopped and he was able to talk without crying, he whispered, “Daichi... I-“

“I’m so sorry, Koushi! I went drinking and I didn’t even feel my phone go off-“

“No. It’s okay, you’re allowed to do those things. I just freaked out by myself because I was sure you’d misunderstood. And I’m so tired and overly emotional...”

“I wish I could hug you, Koushi,” Daichi choked out. 

“Don’t you cry too,” Suga giggled softly. 

“Koushi, I’ve missed you. Like an insane amount.”

“Yeah, me too, Daichi.”

Daichi was drunk on alcohol and the rush of Suga’s voice now. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him,

“I love you, Koushi.”

Silence. Daichi’d never sobered up so fast. The call dropped and he pulled the phone away from his ear and cried, “Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!”

He stormed into his bathroom and washed his face, pressed angrily at his erection, flared at himself. He’d forgotten who Suga was, untouchable, someone so far out of his reach. He’d deluded himself; he would only drag Suga down with his confession. He wanted his angel to reach the stars, even if he could only watch from earth. 

That was all he wanted. That was all...

He curled back up into his bed, clutching his phone, thinking. 

_I’m so sorry. Please ignore that. Let’s just be friends_ , he was in the middle of typing when a new bubble popped up.

**Koushi**  
_Sorry! Reception here is crap!_  
Daichi!  
Damn it!  
Are my texts going through?  
Dang it, that was such terrible timing. 

**Daichi**  
_Koushi?_

The response was slow, but finally it came.

**Koushi**  
_Daichi!  
I’m trying to get my tablet on the wi-fi_

**Daichi**  
_Koushi, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m drunk. Let’s just be friends._

_Incoming Video Call From: Koushi_

Daichi hovered his finger over the Answer button, so unsure and scared. He didn’t think he could see Suga’s face and not take his words back. He’d blubber out more of his feelings...

He hit the green phone icon and tossed his phone down to the bed. 

“Daichi?” Suga’s voice came clear over his small speaker, filling his room and his ears, and he hugged his knees. “Daichi, are you there? Say something, please.”

“Sorry, Suga...”

“Daichi, what’s wrong?” Suga’s voice went high and panicky. “Why are you calling me Suga all of a sudden...?” 

There was a sadness to his voice that Daichi couldn’t handle. He lay down beside his phone and stared at the flat image of Suga, hiding his face from the camera, too ashamed. 

Suga picked up his phone and checked something, his lips pressing into a frown. 

“Take it back, Daichi,” he whispered. “Unless you were lying when you said you lov-“

“No!” Daichi sprang up and hovered over his phone, panting hard, eyes wide. Suga’s face lit up the moment his face filled the screen. He couldn’t... All of his reasons for keeping Suga at arms length, reasons like Suga’s best and not being selfish, they all flew away. “I do. I love you. So much...”

Suga clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wet again and shining. “Then don’t say you just want to be friends,” he husked. “Because I love you too, Daichi. More than I ever thought I would...”

Daichi scooped up his phone and pressed the screen to his lips, not even thinking. “I want to kiss you,” he mumbled as he leaned his forehead against the camera. 

“Daichi, I can’t see you...”

“That’s fine. My face looks horrible right now.”

“That’s impossible,” Suga whispered. 

“I want to kiss you too.”

Suga’s words made Daichi pull back, red cheeks and wet eyes filling the small screen in the top corner, and Suga’s face split into the widest, most genuine smile. 

“Daichi,” he breathed. 

“I’ve missed you,” Daichi husked, rubbing at the screen. 

“Daichi, say it again. With my name-“

“Koushi, I love you.

“It’s selfish, and I don’t know how, but please be mine.”

“Yeah,” Suga breathed after a long silence, his eyes drinking Daichi in, his ears letting the words sink in. “I love you, Daichi. I’m sure of it. I’ll be yours, whatever that looks like.”

“Koushi,” Daichi breathed out hot and heavy. He pressed a hand over his crotch, felt the hardness in his underwear, cursed his body for ruining this pure moment with his filthy desires. 

He laid down and rested his head against the pillow, breathing low and heavy. “How was the tour?” he asked, trying to keep his hormones in check, but Suga’s voice and face only made his want more prominent. He pressed a hand over his erection, willed it to go away, but he was drunk, on Suga, on their feelings, on this life. 

Suga’s voice dropped off at some point, and when he spoke again, it was huskier, lower. “Daichi, you’ve been breathing hard for a while now.”

“Sorry-“

Suga leaned in closer, shaking his head. “Daichi, are you-“

There was no denying it, not with how red his face was and how much he was panting. “I want to hug you, Koushi.”

“Is that all?” he hushed back, and Daichi was reminded of the conversation in that dressing room almost 3 months ago. 

“I want to kiss you.”

“And...?” His voice was so low and sensual now. The camera shuffled and then Suga came back, shirtless and sitting on a bed. He reached a hand down beyond the camera, and husked, “Daichi, let me see you. Let me hear your voice.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long...”

Daichi shook at Suga’s words, but he pulled his hardness out of his underwear and gave it a slow rub. He shut his eyes and shivered. 

“Daichi. I love the face you’re making.”

“Koushi,” Daichi whispered as he began to more earnestly rub himself. Suga’s breathing was soft and low, a kind of sexy raspiness to it that Daichi found incredibly attractive, and he soon came in the palm of his hand. 

“Did you cum?” Suga asked softly, and Daichi nodded, going bright red. But the other chuckled and whispered, “Me too.” 

His pale chest seemed to glow in the soft light of the room he was in, and Daichi reached a sticky hand forward to caress at the image on his screen. 

“I’ll be right back, Daichi,” Suga said, and Daichi caught a wonderful view of his bare back and thighs, ample bossom in tight boxer briefs. He grabbed some tissues from his bedside table to clean himself off, waited quietly for Suga to come back. He closed his eyes and was finally called back by a sweet voice. 

“Koushi, how long... How long have you liked me?”

“I’ve liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you, at the concert, when you handed me your light stick, when I saw you standing in the backstage room. But I’ve loved you since you sent me that first photo of yourself. No, maybe I loved you even before that, but that’s when I realized it.”

Daichi blushed, curled into a small ball and he held his phone, cradled it in two hands like he was cupping Suga’s face. 

“When can I see you again, Daichi?” Suga sighed, forlorn. “I want you to hug me again. And kiss me.”

“I can’t believe...” murmured Daichi. Sleep was coming over him and he tried to blink it back, but everything slowed. “Why me, Koushi? I love you so much...”

His eyes slid closed and he was asleep. He never hear Suga’s soft sigh and the fond smile as he lay down and gazed at Daichi’s face. 

“I love you for more reasons than I could ever name, but mostly because you’re the kindest person I’ve ever had the privilege to know.”

 

Day 106

**Daichi**  
_Are you home safe?_

**Koushi**  
_Yes! Practice today was exhausting._

**Daichi**  
_You have a new album coming out soon, don’t you?_

**Koushi**  
_Yes, and we’ll be so busy with promotions until Christmas.  
(ಥ﹏ಥ)_

**Daichi**  
_I’m sorry, but work hard. And take care of yourself!_

**Koushi**  
_You’re my best way to relax <3  
Can we Skype?_

**Daichi**  
_Yeah :)  
I want to see your place._

_Incoming Video Call From: Koushi_

Daichi smashed the answer button as he sank into his couch. Suga’s face filled his screen, a little pixelated until the image cleared, and Suga smiled wide. 

“Hi,” he cheered. 

“Hello, cuteness.”

Suga giggled, the camera swaying a little as he shuffled out of his shoes and walked into the dorm style housing he shared with the other 6 members of PSC. 

“This is the living room,” he said as he swung his phone around. “And the kitchen.”

Hands grabbed the phone and Suga cried out, “Hey!”

Semi’s face filled the screen. Beside him, a head of brown curls was trying to push for screen time too. 

“Hey, boyfriend!” Semi called. “Are you treating our little boy well?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he boomed, “Are you? Answer!”

In the background, Suga was trying to wrestle back his phone. Semi laughed and ran to the couch, settling into it. Oikawa pressed against his right side and Kenma was forced into a corner to his left, playing a video game but paying attention. Kageyama walked behind them, grumbling that it was loud, tossing a casual greeting to Daichi, and Akaashi and Shirabu leaned over the back of the couch, smiling. 

“Hello, Daichi,” Akaashi greeted kindly, and Daichi smiled back. 

“Hello, everyone.”

“Koushi says you’ve been treating him well,” said Semi with a sparkle in his eye. Daichi blushed a little at that, and Oikawa gave a smug smile. 

“So when do you think you’ll have sex?” Kageyama asked as he walked back up behind the couch, standing casually, and everyone cried out his name, but it was enough distraction for Suga to grab his phone back and bolt for his room. 

Daichi could hear loud pounding and Oikawa and Semi calling him back out, but Suga sank to his bed and gave a shy smile. “Sorry about them. They’re all so crazy, but it’s just because they’re happy for me, I think.”

Daichi smiled back, relieved to see Suga looking happy and well-rested. “Have you been sleeping well and taking care of yourself?”

“Thanks to you and our nightly calls,” Suga beamed, sinking down into his pillow. “We’ve been so busy though, I’m sorry we can’t talk more.”

“It’s all right,” Daichi said with a reassuring smile. He was happy to get as much of Suga as he could get without wearing him out. “It makes me happy just to hear your voice and see your face for a little bit at night.”

Suga hummed and nodded. Then he began to nibble at his lips, a sign Daichi had learned meant he wanted to say something. 

“What’s up?” he asked after a minute, once Suga looked like he’d found his resolve.

“Well, we’ve been trying our hand at writing more songs, and I wrote one... I hope you’ll buy the album and listen to it, Daichi.”

“Of course I will,” Daichi responded, a little confused. Suga pressed a finger to his lips now, trying to temper down a shy smile and blushing cheeks.

“I wrote one... while I was thinking of you.”

Daichi let the words hang in the air for a moment before the meaning sank in and he blushed red. “M-me?” he croaked out. 

“Hmm,” Suga hummed with a nod. 

“I hope your fan girls won’t be jealous,” he managed to choke out, so shocked. Suga was still Suga of PSC in his mind, even though he was also his boyfriend. But part of Daichi would always know him as his idol, and it seemed crazy that there was a song out there that was like a secret, just for him. 

Suga hummed again. “I wish I could tell everyone... ‘This is the person I love!’ But even if you were a girl...”

“Sorry,” Daichi said. “I know how you feel. But I also, I like that we have this secret. The only people who need to know are those closest to us.”

Suga nodded, half his face stuffed into his pillow as he smiled. “Have you told your friend yet?”

“Kiyoko? I told her I have a boyfriend, and she cheered us on.” Daichi blushed a little, remembering the way Kiyoko had put her hand on his and smiled like all she wanted to see was him happy. He wasn’t blessed with many friends, but he was blessed with incredibly good ones. 

They talked a little more, about Daichi’s job and the current project he was working on, Suga talking about his workload and the choreography that was giving him a hard time, until Suga yawned and whispered, “I’m getting sleepy, Daichi. Sleep with me tonight?”

Daichi nodded. It was a cute thing they did, to just leave the Skype session on until it shut itself off, to sleep face to face, even though they were so many miles apart. Daichi hated the separation, but things like this made it a little more bearable. 

“Love you, darling,” Suga whispered in broken English, and Daichi responded back with a, “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Suga was soon asleep, and Daichi watched his sweet face until sleep claimed him as well. 

 

Day 127

“Daichi!” Suga squealed over the line, Daichi watching his face light up as he tore the package apart. “I can’t believe...”

Suga had been talking nonstop about a limited edition plushie he wanted that was only available in certain claw game machines in Japan, and Daichi had spent weeks finding a machine and spending all of his spending money on the game. He’d nearly cried when he’d finally won it, and he’d run home to package it up. 

Suga pulled the small black rabbit out of the box and cried, stuffing the animal to his face. “It smells a little like you, Daichi.”

“Ah, yeah, I washed it.”

Suga inhaled deeply and the hand that held his phone shook. “I’m so happy, Daichi. I’ll treasure it forever.”

Daichi blushed and tried to shrug it off. 

“It’s because it’s from you,” Suga said with an adorable pout, hugging the rabbit to his chest as he sank back against the couch cushions. 

“You can hug it when you miss me.”

Suga giggled. “That might interfere with my job, since I miss you all the time.”

Daichi grinned back at him. 

“Though I’ll have a break soon! Send me your address and I’ll shop for a present for you as well.”

“You don’t have to-“

“For Christmas! For your birthday!”

“Just seeing your smile-“

Suga pouted. “Don’t you want a present from me?”

 _The only present I want is you yourself_ , Daichi thought, but he knew he couldn’t demand that, so he just smiled. “Of course I would love a gift, if it’s from you. Just don’t spend too much money on me. I’ll treasure anything you send me.”

Suga went strangely red, and he cleared his throat. “Daichi, I-“

There was a noise from the other end and Suga’s face jerked away, then he scuttled up and into his bedroom. 

“What was it?” Daichi asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Suga husked. He dropped his phone on his bed, and it landed at an angle that gave Daichi a full view of Suga’s room. It was decorated very cute, and Daichi could spot a cork board with print outs of the selfies and photos they’d shared over the last four months. Suga was off screen for a few seconds, and when he came back, he leaned forward on his elbows, his cheeks red, and he was breathing heavy. “Nothing’s wrong, but Daichi, smelling your scent made me...”

His voice dropped away and he sat back on his legs, lifting the hem of his shirt and clutching it to his chest. Daichi nearly fainted at the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Suga’s body was pale and beautifully sculpted, and between two milky thighs bounced a straining erection, the glint of pre-cum leaking from the tip and down the shaft. Suga chewed at his lip, and Daichi hustled to remove his pants. 

“Koushi,” he breathed out reverently, Suga blushing down to his chest. “Koushi, touch yourself? I want to see...”

Suga nodded and grasped his cock, bouncing a little into his hand as he stroked, stuffing his shirt into his mouth so he could free up his other hand. He ran it down his chest and then reached behind his phone for something. He came back with some lube and a pink toy. 

“I use these and I think of you, Daichi. I want you to touch me, I want you to hold me, I want you inside me.” Suga’s voice broke on a sob, and he moved quickly, desperate to slick up his fingers and plunge them into his ass. Daichi watched with wide eyes as Suga began spreading himself open, his hand never slowing on his cock.

When he was prepped enough, he set the toy down, the weighted base sinking into his covers, and slowly he sank his hips down. Daichi was awarded with the most blessed view. 

“Watch me, Daichi,” Suga husked when he finally sank down fully to the bed. Daichi pressed a hand over his throbbing erection, but he could ignore it for the show he was getting. Suga rubbed his skinny hands up his chest and moaned seductively, and as he began to ride the dildo, he began teasing his nipples, leaving his cock alone to bounce hard and wet, tip red, like Daichi’s eyes on his was all he really needed. 

And it seemed to be true, as he came soon after, a loud, broken gasp that Daichi would never forget, and Suga slumped forward towards the phone. 

Daichi growled, frustrated. “I want to touch you so damn badly...” he husked. 

Suga mewled and Daichi huffed again, tears of frustration burning his eyes. He whipped his cock out and came in four easy strokes, Suga’s heated gaze and performance enough for him too. He stripped and wiped his hand clean with his shirt, and shuffled out of his underwear. Suga did the same, tossing aside his shirt, and Daichi whispered, “Koushi, your body is a work of art. You’re so beautiful.”

“Daichi, you too.” Suga’s eyes went half-lidded as he watched Daichi. “You’re so handsome. I want you, all the time. I want you with me, beside me.”

“Koushi, let’s meet again soon.”

“Soon,” Suga promised. “I love you, Daichi.”

“Love you too. You’re my whole world.”

 

Day 142

**Koushi**  
_Daichi~  
Are you still at work?_

**Daichi**  
_I’m on my way home now._

**Koushi**  
_Your package should be waiting at your door. I want to see you open it.  
Hurry._

**Daichi**  
_Sorry, it’s snowing so hard and the trains are crowded..._

**Koushi**  
_Well, it is the day before Christmas..._

**Daichi**  
_I’m shocked the package was delivered so quickly during such a busy time._

**Koushi**  
_I would never let my present arrive late ;-*_

**Daichi**  
_Almost there!  
Walking up the stairs now..._

He was so wrapped up in his phone that he thought for a moment he’d dreamed the voice up. He snapped his head up and yelped in surprise. 

On his doorstep, with rosy cheeks and an ecstatic smile, stood Suga. 

“Merry Christmas, Daichi, and happy birthday too.”

Daichi was frozen for all of two seconds, and then he took quick steps forwards. “Are you my present?” he husked, way too emotional and he hadn’t even touched Suga yet.

“Yeah!” giggled Suga, his voice dropping into a relieved breath as Daichi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off his feet, swinging him around. Suga cupped his face and grinned. “Is it a good present?”

“The best. How did you know that this was the only thing I was wishing for?”

“Daichi..!” Suga breathed out, the rest swallowed by a long-awaited kiss. Daichi somehow blindly unlocked his door and the two stumbled inside. He pressed Suga against the wall, no intention of letting him go, and kissed him like he was starving. 

Suga’s hands were clutched tight into the back of his jacket, his eyes fluttering as he licked and kissed Daichi back. Slowly, his hands loosened and he pressed them around to Daichi’s front, unbuttoning his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. Next off was Suga’s jacket, and then Daichi hailed Suga up by the legs and kissed him again, kissed him as he moved blindly to his bedroom. 

“You’re so strong,” Suga whispered into his ear as he leaned down to hold onto Daichi. 

“You barely weigh anything, Koushi. Are you sure you’ve been eating?”

“Mm, I have.” Soft lips pressed to Daichi’s neck and lingered there, and he shivered. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Daichi breathed. 

“I wanted to see you.”

Daichi lowered Suga to his bed and then frowned slightly. “Ahh, I hope this is okay...” Maybe this was too fast...

But Suga just smirked and pulled Daichi forward by the belt buckle. “God, you look amazing in a suit. But I’d much rather see you naked right now.”

Daichi blushed and nodded, fumbling with his suit jacket buttons until Suga laughed and pushed his hands away. He stood and slid his hands along Daichi’s shoulders to push the jacket off, let it crumple to the floor as he moved on to Daichi’s button up shirt. Then his undershirt, and Suga took a moment to drink Daichi in. 

“The camera doesn’t do you justice,” he whispered as he trailed soft fingertips over Daichi’s pecs and abs. 

Daichi was awestruck by Suga’s face, so close, so real, and he cupped the other’s cheek. “It doesn’t do you justice either. You’re so beautiful, Koushi.”

Suga snuggled into the hand and smiled. “Don’t you wanna see if the camera does the rest of my body any justice too?”

Daichi nodded, swallowed, excitement evident in the tremble of his hands and the bulge in his slacks. Suga licked at his lips and cast his eyes down, then back up with a mischievous smile. His sweater came off, and the long sleeve underneath it, and then his jeans. Suga’s skin seemed to glow in the low light, and Daichi reached out reverent hands to touch, to caress. 

“Gorgeous...” he whispered. 

Suga turned Daichi’s chin up and kissed him fiercely, then stepped back to step out of his underwear and lay back on the bed. He was a visage of perfection, and Daichi was frozen by the beauty before him. 

“Take your pants off, Daichi. Join me,” Suga grinned. 

Daichi shuffled out of his pants, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend, and Suga whistled when Daichi stripped off his underwear at last. His cock hung forward heavily, wet at the tip already, and Daichi chewed at his lip. Suga sat up and ran a hand down to press at his groin. 

“Fuck, darling, you’re big,” he breathed as he stared in awe of Daichi. The other scratched awkwardly at his scalp. 

He had his face turned away for a moment when he felt something wet and hot at his tip, and he jerked his head down. Suga was looking up at him, innocent, through light lashes, his tongue out and pressed to Daichi’s cock. And then he grinned, and Daichi thought he’d died and gone to heaven. 

“Koushi, you don’t have to-“

“I’ve been dreaming about this for 5 months, Daichi.” He pressed three fingers to wet in his mouth, and then grinned when he pulled them out, a wet trail of saliva from his lips to his fingers, and Daichi shivered. 

“Koushi, damnit- You’re so dirty...”

“Sorry, Daichi,” Koushi whispered with a kiss to his tip, but Daichi shook his head, rubbing a hand down over Suga’s face and into his hair, and Suga closed one eye and nuzzled in. 

“I just never imagined... that you could rile me up so easily.”

Suga sat up then and kissed Daichi’s lips. “I’m human too, Daichi. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve dreamed about doing with you. I’m just... Koushi, your boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed. “I know. You’re all mine.” He grabbed the back of Suga’s head and kissed him deeply. “Only I get to see you like this, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah, baby. Only you,” Koushi whispered back. There was a soft gasp against Daichi’s lips, and he pressed his tongue into Suga’s mouth. Suga began moaning softly, and finally Daichi released him and he sank down to his butt. His arm was pulled behind him and Daichi could see the muscles work as Suga prepped himself. 

“Koushi, I want to see...” he hushed. Suga looked up at him and nodded, smiled. He motioned Daichi to lay down on the bed, then backed down over his torso, sat his hips down on Daichi’s chest, and he gasped at the sight of Suga two fingers deep inside himself. Suga brushed at his bangs and then leaned down and took Daichi’s tip into his mouth. The position parted his ass cheeks a little and Daichi could see the sheen of his saliva around his ass, the way his rim trembled as he moved his fingers. Daichi’s hands were pinned down by Suga’s legs, so he could do nothing but watch, his legs and hips trembling as Suga sucked him in deeper and deeper, and suddenly Daichi realized what Suga meant when he said he’d been practicing...

“Koushi, I’m gonna cum,” he roughed out, begging Suga to release him. 

Suga shuffled around with a smile, his elbows at Daichi’s head, and he leaned down to whisper roughly, “Do you want to cum in my ass, darling?”

“Yeah... Yes, please.” Daichi swallowed audibly. He cupped his now free hands around Suga’s hips and the other leaned down to kiss him. Like time froze, they felt the intense pleasure of simply kissing, of being together, being close. 

Suga was the first to break the spell, when he sat back up with glassy eyes and grinned. 

“Do you want a condom?” Daichi asked, wondering if he even had any. 

“I brought some,” Suga grinned. He got up and waltzed out of the bedroom to collect his bag, Daichi sitting up to watch him move. Every movement Suga made was so graceful, innocent and sinful, and his body was a work of art. When he came back, he crawled up Daichi’s body and pressed their chests together, kissed him deeply. He sat back with a hand on Daichi’s chest, and the two took a moment to drink in the other. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here, baby,” Daichi whispered, curling his arm around Suga’s hips. “So happy to see you, to touch you.”

“It still seems a little unreal,” Suga confessed as he pressed his hands to Daichi’s chest. 

“This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” Daichi said with a smile. “You’ll always be the best present.”

“Daichi...”

“Koushi, I love you.”

The warmth in Daichi’s eyes left Suga speechless, his kiss even more so, and suddenly Suga was crying. Daichi blinked in shock. 

“I never thought I’d get to be this happy. I don’t even mind that we’re in different countries as long as I have you, and you love me.”

“I swear I always will,” Daichi said as he stroked at Suga’s soft cheek. 

“Yeah.”

Daichi shifted and the two were reminded of the state of their downstairs, and they grinned. Suga sat and rolled the condom on Daichi’s cock, a perfect fit, and then he lubbed it up with something sweet-smelling and slick. He tossed the bottle of lubricant away and got on his knees. His lips found Daichi’s again and he kissed him slowly as he guided Daichi into himself. Daichi gasped, eyes going wide at the sensation of sliding inside Suga. 

Suga tossed his head back and clenched at Daichi’s shoulders. “Ah, Dai- you’re so-“

Daichi kissed at his jaw and soothed his hips. “Doing so good, Koushi.”

“Baby-“ Suga gasped as he let his hips sink down completely, and the two sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then Suga keened high and Daichi gasped, the two reaching for each other, desperate to convey feelings with needy kisses. 

“So good~” Suga mewled, and Daichi nodded, hugging Suga closer. The silver haired male rubbed at his arms and shoulders and mewled into his ear. “How are you this perfect?” he husked into Daichi’s red ears, nibbled gently at his earlobe. 

“Koushi, I love you so much. You’re incredible-!”

“I love you, Daichi. Now please, ruin me so I don’t forget how it feels to have you inside me.”

Daichi pulled him into a kiss and the two began rolling their hips. It took a bit to find a synched rhythm, but as soon as they hit it, they sped up and climbed together towards their crest. Suga came first with a loud cry, Daichi sucking at his neck as he felt Suga tighten around him, came with a short gasp against fair skin. He gathered the other into his arms and laid down with him on the bed, heaving chests and naked, sweaty bodies tangled together. Daichi placed small kisses all over Suga’s beautiful, milky skin, and Suga held him tight in his arms. 

“How long do I have you, love?”

“Forever. But I have to go back on the 2nd.”

They both went quiet, Daichi continuing his kisses, noting Suga’s silence. He finally pulled back and hummed at his lover, a little worried. Suga cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hey, Daichi,” he said, all serious, and Daichi blinked and nodded. “I don’t want... I don’t want to say goodbye. I don’t want to only see you once or twice a year. I don’t want just Skype dates and phone calls. I want you with me.... What I’m saying is-

“Come with me. Move to Korea. Let’s be together.”

Daichi worked his teeth over his lips, because as much as he wanted to just shout, “Yes, I’ll do it!”, he also knew it wasn’t so simple. 

“I want to, more than anything-“ he began, trying to find his words. 

“Give me a month?” he said finally. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try-“

Suga cut him off with a hug and a yell of delight. “That’s all I’ll ask for, because I know it’s a big change.”

Daichi took Suga’s face in his hands and smiled. “I want to be with you, too. I want to take you on proper dates and see you. I want to have sex with you, like... all the time.” He grinned lopsidedly, and Suga giggled. “I want to be by your side, hug you when you’re sad and laugh with you when you’re happy. I want to hold you and kiss you... I want to be selfish.”

Suga smiled bright and wide. “Me too, Daichi.”

“But for now, let’s enjoy these few days and not think about having to part at the end.”

Suga nodded. “Yeah.” He snuggled into Daichi’s chest and the other held him as he slept, tired from working so hard, from flying, from great big emotions and happiness. 

He kissed Suga’s sweet cheeks and eyes and smiled. This man was all his; only he knew how soft, how needy, how sensual and wonderful Sugawara Koushi really was. 

And he wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

 

Day 305

Almost a year had passed now. Daichi had just said goodbye to the only life he’d ever known, had boarded a plane, and now he was in a country he’d only ever seen in videos and photos. He stared out of the window in awe as the taxi driver took him from the airport to his new apartment. He climbed up the stairs and smiled when he stepped onto his floor. 

Sitting on his new doormat, huddled in a light jacket, baseball cap pulled low and shades on, sat the man who he’d do anything for, even move to an unknown country to start anew. Suga had gotten him a job inside his company, and Daichi had quickly started packing up his whole life. Every day that dragged by without Suga had been sadder than the one before, but now he was here. 

Suga got to his feet when Daichi walked up, pressed a key into Daichi’s hand. He wrapped his fingers around Daichi’s sleeve as the other unlocked his new front door, and they walked casually inside. The door shut behind them and they fell into each other’s arms. 

“You’re here!” Suga gasped like he still couldn’t really believe it. Daichi pulled off his hat and glasses and smiled at the teary eyes and trembling smile. 

He stroked at Suga’s cheek with his big hand and husked, “I’m here, baby doll.”

Their lips met and Daichi pressed Suga against the door. Between gasps for air, they gasped out words of love, of how much they’d missed the other, of how happy, how incredible... 

Daichi would never regret anything he’d done since the moment he met this incredible being named Sugawara Koushi. He’d move a million times, take risks and spend all of his money if it meant having his lover in his arms. 

“Koushi, one day I’ll marry you and make you the happiest person alive.”

“I already am, Daichi, but yeah, you should marry me.” He beamed wide and grabbed Daichi’s face, sealed his lips with the promise of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Considering writing more of their relationship as it develops...
> 
> Tumblr - bealovelylady


End file.
